


Darkness Fades [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Codependency, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: This is home, Tony thinks, what remains of Naska, the same way Artella and his friends are, but different, because this is Jomy.Podfic of story by CountlessUntruths.
Relationships: Jomy Marcus Shin/Tony
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Darkness Fades [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness Fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116613) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/darkness%20fades.mp3)  
  
|  | 4:20  
  
| 2.38MB


End file.
